


7/24（1-2）

by Alicezdramask



Category: Toukenranbu 刀剑乱舞
Genre: BDSM, M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicezdramask/pseuds/Alicezdramask
Summary: 甜♂蜜♂假期的第一天（2）。





	7/24（1-2）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> BDSM向。NSFW。OOC预警！OOC预警！OOC预警！  
> R18甚至R21。未成年人自觉不要往下点哈···不然我的负罪感真的好重···  
> 抖S一期X抖M男审神者。一期和男审神者均已成年、你情我愿，不存在黑化或者强迫情节，有的话也是在玩情趣。审神者无姓名。  
> 本章的玩法（包括但不限于）：7/24（这个名词不懂的话真的不要往下看了）、主从颠倒play、dirty talk、SP、情趣内衣、道具、精神调教、高\潮控制、羞耻Play、角色扮演play。
> 
> 以上能接受的话，再往下看。

在床上与恋人消磨一番以后，两人才慢悠悠地开始早晨的活动。一期一振陪着审神者来现世的机会不少，所以两人也不急着出门。在吃完早餐以后，就到了一期一振最喜欢的环节：亲手打扮自己的主——现在的SUB。

首先是贞操带。作为性趣投契的两人，选择的贞操带不会对正常的生理机能造成严重影响。虽稍有束缚感，但并不使穿戴的人感到难受。因为今天并不打算出门，所以选择的是束缚相对收紧的圈缚式阴茎环。贞操带整体的设计非常简洁——或者说非常暴露。环绕腰部的是一条宽约两指的环带，连接着前端的阴茎环以及后穴位置的圆环，然后经由会阴一条带子将前端与后端连接在一起。这个情趣贞操带基本没有遮掩住下身，反而出于暴露和挑逗目的显得色情非常。外表看起来是深色皮革质地，但是其实相当透气并且内里是软绒的质感——大概这也是2205年情趣用品设计的进步吧。后穴内的跳蛋也已取出，毕竟这些小玩具放久了对身体也不算好；但是这个空虚被穿过贞操带的后穴位置设计的圆环的黑色猫尾按摩棒给取代了。按摩棒的长度和粗细并不会让人难受，甚至只是一个前端稍粗、而后渐渐收细的相当微妙的小短棒。虽然并未有被深深填满的感觉，但这种时刻被挑逗着的设计初衷反而更为色情。

在两人不处于DOM-SUB环境的时候，审神者经常吐槽自家的恋人自显现以来先进的科技学得半桶水，但是现代人一些愈发邪恶的情趣反倒越来越得心应手。这种恶趣味也体现在了衣着打扮上。一期一振今天挑的是猫耳女仆装——情趣型的。女仆装的裙摆短的根本无法遮住下身，且相当恶趣味的采用了绉纱蓬蓬裙的设计，让穿着的人的下身在裙摆下若隐若现。腰间还出于情趣设计了一个白色蕾丝边小围裙，在腰后系着端正的蝴蝶结——这种情趣与正经混杂的荒谬感往往给人带来更为强烈的羞耻感。上半身采用的是一字领露肩设计，但这个开口低到了审神者的胸口，让审神者胸前两点不得不忍受着纺纱和布料的挑逗和折磨。

既然戴上了猫耳，自然就要把项圈换成带铃铛的。虽然审神者很想吐槽恋人有点恶劣的兴趣，但还是乖乖的戴上了，毕竟是两个人都同意的情趣活动。

被审神者的乖巧取悦，一期一振温柔的摸了摸恋人的头发，“今天做我的小女仆，嗯？”

女仆的工作非常简单。

一期一振靠坐在单人沙发里，手上拿着一本芥川龙之介的《罗生门》。沙发旁边一般会放一个小桌子，但现在这个桌子给跪着的审神者给取代了。身着猫耳女仆装的审神者双手端着一个放着茶杯、甜点的托盘跪在沙发旁，如果忽视女仆的穿着、姿势，这大概和贵族少爷与女仆的图景也没什么区别。

审神者面色潮红，不仅是因为后穴中被一期一振打开随机模式振动的按摩棒，而且因为一期一振在一边读书，一边随意的抚弄着他的头发、脖颈，乃至肩胛，就像安抚躁动着的猫咪或者狗狗一样——这种安抚宠物意味的触摸，不但没有达到平静的效果，反而使审神者心中更为躁动。冷静专注的主人与渴求爱抚的宠物，这样完全抛却平常的主从身份的颠倒，进一步激起了他的欲望。

阴茎环的束缚已经令人微微有点难受了，且那状似随意抚摸的大手也在身体上点起欲望的火苗。女仆装上绉纱和蕾丝边的设计令他的乳头刺痒起来，让他渴望着主人的刺激与抚摸…想要主人摸摸他。这个念头一经升起，就无法被压制。

终于，在抚弄和装束的刺激下，审神者身体开始发软，难以继续保持挺直腰板、双手端着东西的姿势，身体微微颤抖起来。而项圈上的铃铛，与给真正的猫咪带的铃铛不同的是，并没有拔掉铃铛里的铃舌，在安静的空气里激起了清脆的声响。

闲情逸致的在审神者身上抚摸的大手停下了。

水色发色的男人偏过头来看着身边明显变得忐忑起来的女仆，神色平静，声音里不喜不怒，“我记得跟你讲过，主人在读书的时候女仆应该做什么？”

“唔···应该保持安静···哈啊！”随着轻微的气喘，跪在一旁的女仆颤栗起来——不知道是因为兴奋还是恐惧。

“那坏孩子是不是应该受到处罚？” 假如不看这个情景，跟家长惩戒犯了错误的孩子也没有什么差别。有着金色的眸子的男人望着他，冷静得令人惊讶；但是微微被顶起的裆部昭示着一期一振并不如表面上看起来那么轻松。

“是的···主人。”因为紧张，审神者吞咽了下口水，却也不敢不回答。之前同样的情景下他反应迟钝了些就遭受到的惩罚他不想再经历一遍。

“十下。到我膝盖上来。——别忘了计数，计错了下一次可能就是用鞭子了。”

“是，谢谢您，主人。”

审神者把托盘放在一边，然后爬上男人的膝盖。他双手交叠放在沙发一边的扶手上，趴伏上去。臀部乖巧的撅起，膝盖避开了一期一振的大腿，反而放在了另一个沙发扶手与沙发座位连接的位置，总而言之，是一个相当自觉接受惩罚的姿势。

——而且于审神者而言，是惩罚还是情趣，还很难说。

一期一振挑起了审神者女仆裙的裙摆，把他的臀部裸露出来。他停下了按摩棒的振动，却坏心眼的没有把它拔出。他并没有一开始就严厉的上手惩罚，反倒是先轻轻的抚摸了几下，使气氛一下子暧昧起来。

突然，第一下惩罚落在了审神者的身上。打的位置非常微妙，落在了臀峰与腰背连接的上半部，而且有意无意的倾斜了手掌，使插入后穴的按摩棒也随着力道深入。虽然付丧神有意识的收敛了力道，但是比起普通人类优越太多的体能使这次惩罚并不好捱，并且给白皙的皮肤上留下了或青紫或嫣红的痕迹。

“啊！...一，谢谢主人。”审神者勉力维持着姿态，但皮肉相贴的那一瞬间带来的痛感和快感令他几乎支撑不住——不论是第多少次都一样，只要想到平常如王子一般温柔优雅的一期一振现在正在做的事，且他的快感全部仰赖于这个男人的掌控，就无法不令审神者兴奋。

击打皮肉的刺激带来的不仅有痛感，也有欲望上的刺激。阴茎环的束缚变得越来越紧，审神者的阳具也开始流出前液。腹部感受到的顶起，告诉他一期一振也兴奋了起来。

十下惩罚很快就过去了。在惩罚完毕后，几乎是马上，一期一振一手捏着审神者的下巴，另一手搂住腰肢，把怀中人从俯趴在他的膝盖上改成面向着他、跨坐在他的膝盖上的姿势。

他稍显热切的吻住了怀中人的唇，先从轻咬唇瓣到伸进舌头攻城掠地，并把手从下巴挪到了审神者的后脑，牢牢按住怀中的猎物不允许他逃开。

一吻毕，两人额头抵着额头，皆觉得仍有不足。

“帮主人处理性欲也是女仆的功课哦，”停顿了会，一期一振暗示性的把手滑进了恋人的情趣套装里，“要乖乖听话呢。”

审神者狡黠的笑了笑，“谨遵主命。” 

TBC.


End file.
